Hand tools with helical drive mechanisms are widely employed for driving tool bits such as screwdriver blades, drill bits, sockets and the like. The user is able to apply axial force on the tool handle which produces rotation of the drive shaft as it moves upwardly into a bore in the handle against the biasing action of a spring therewithin.
Hand tools with helical drive mechanisms can also be used as conventional ratcheting drivers.
However as a conventional ratcheting driver the tool's length makes it awkward and cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for locking mechanism for a hand tool having a helical drive to lock the helical drive in a retracted position within the handle body.